Sin rastro de lo que fue
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Situado despues de "La mano del muerto" ¿Que ocurrirá cuando Eugenia se entere de la desgracia ocurrida a los Morrel y a su pequeña hija?


Antes de cualquier otra cosa, agradezco a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer esto.

Soy nueva en esta sección, pero espero hacer un buen trabajo.

La idea para este fic surgió después de haber leído "La mano del muerto" del magnífico Alejandro Dumas. Aclaro que es muy necesario leer el libro para entender este fanfic.

Dedico esta historia a una de las mejores amigas que he tenido en la vida. Cris, espero que puedas leer esto algún día.

Sin más, me despido.

Disfruten la lectura.

**Sin rastro de lo que fue.**

Nadie era capaz de entender los sentimientos de Eugenia mejor que su querida amiga Luisa d´Armilly, y aun así, esta ultima quedo totalmente desorientada cuando la joven Danglars entro corriendo a casa y cruzó la estancia con la mayor rapidez posible, buscando refugio en sus habitaciones.

Luisa intento detenerla, llamándola en un par de ocasiones, pero comprendió que era inútil ya que Eugenia no parecía querer contener su paso, por lo que se limito a esperar afuera de la recamara hasta que fuese su compañera la que pidiera su presencia y consuelo, algo que d´Armilly siempre estaba dispuesta a darle.

Los minutos pasaban. Luisa escuchaba con dolor las blasfemias proferidas por su amiga; renegaba de Dios, y se lamentaba por la pérdida de las dos personas que más había amado en su vida: Luigi Vampa, y ahora su pequeña hija.

Poco fue el tiempo que le tomó comprenderlo todo. Eugenia se había empeñado desde hacía algunos días a visitar la casa de los Morrel, puesto que ansiaba visitar a la pequeña a la que ella había dado el ser. La separación era algo que parecía acabarla lentamente día y noche. Y era hasta entonces cuando lograba comprender el infinito amor podía unir a una madre y un hijo, ya que ella no había experimentado aquel sentimiento tan fuerte con su madre.

Necesitaba estrechar a su hija en sus brazos y llenar su rostro de besos, hacerle llegar su cariño. Comenzaba a crecer el miedo en la joven Danglars, miedo a que llegara un momento en el que el amor de Valentina Morrel lo fuese todo para aquella niña, y ella quedase desterrada de su corazón por su abandono.

Aun en la distancia, deseaba que su hija la sintiese cerca, y que anhelara el día en que por fin pudiesen estar juntas. Pero eso ya no podría ser.

Eugenia y Luisa decidieron tomar un breve tiempo de asueto, puesto que su carrera como artistas no les permitía ausentarse muchos días. Todo a petición de Eugenia, quien atormentada por su corazón de madre, había insistido en hacer una visita a esa buena familia que velaba por su hija.

Apenas llegando a Venecia, y habiendo encontrado un lugar donde hospedarse, Eugenia se alistó para hacer una visita ella sola, alegando a Luisa que estaba ansiosa y sería algo breve, y siendo así, no le daría mucho tiempo para hacer su caracterización del joven León d´Armilly.

Luisa no insistió en contrariarla, por lo que se quedo en sus habitaciones viendo como su amiga se marchaba.

Lo que prometía ser un encuentro conmovedor se convirtió en una cruel pesadilla.

Eugenia tomó de inmediato una góndola que la transportó a la mansión de los Morrel.

Al llegar, el lugar lucía desolado, y nadie parecía acudir a su llamado. Su mente comenzaba a llenarse de ideas para evitar pensar cosas terribles, pero la angustia no la abandonaba.

Fue entonces cuando una mujer llego a su encuentro, la joven Danglars no recordaba haberla visto durante su estancia, más no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a interrogarla.

-¿Es que acaso aun no lo sabe, señora?- cuestiono la desconocida cuando Eugenia preguntó por Maximiliano y Valentina, y al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de su visitante supo que no era así.

-Los Morrel y sus niños murieron hace poco más de un mes, cuando el buque en el que viajaban explotó.- prosiguió la mujer. Eugenia palideció al escucharla. Todos sus sentidos se bloquearon en un instante, haciéndola ignorar cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

No supo de qué modo logró llegar hasta donde se hospedaba, pero era tanta su urgencia de alejarse del mundo que enseguida corrió a su recamara, donde aun permanecía encerrada, bajo el pesar de Luisa, quien compartía su dolor y derramaba lagrimas silenciosas.

D´Armilly no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida afuera de la habitación de su amiga, sin embargo, recobró la consciencia poco antes del amanecer.

El llanto de Eugenia había cesado, por lo que Luisa creía que ya sería conveniente hacerle compañía.

Llamó a la puerta en más de tres ocasiones, pero nadie respondía. Luisa comenzó a alterarse, y rogó a Eugenia que le permitiese la entrada, aun así nadie salió. El posadero, alertado por los gritos de la señorita d´Armilly acudió a su encuentro, pidiendo una explicación para aquel escándalo, a lo que Luisa solo pudo exigir la entrada a las habitaciones de su amiga.

El hombre obedeció sin más y se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

Apenas habiéndose adentrado unos pocos pasos, Luisa se llevó las manos al rostro en una expresión de horror: el cuerpo sin vida de Eugenia yacía colgado de una de las vigas de madera de la recamara.

Un desquiciado y amargo llanto brotó de la garganta de Luisa, quien tirando de sus cabellos, se arrodilló en el suelo, sufriendo inconsolable la pérdida.

Aun en su turbación, la joven fue capaz de distinguir una nota, y en esta, claramente la caligrafía de Eugenia.

"_Mi querida amiga:_

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonar lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Y sé muy bien que tú mejor que nadie podrás comprenderme. He actuado impulsada por la más grande desesperación. Mi pequeña hija ha muerto, y con ella todo rastro de lo que fue. Fue grande mi desdicha al haber perdido al hombre que amaba, pero aun sabía que algo de el quedaría en mí, algo por lo que valía la pena vivir, y que era a mi parecer la prueba más grande de nuestro amor. Ahora no queda nada, y es momento de reunirme con ellos en aquel lugar al que se va después de la muerte._

_Luisa querida, espero no cargues más con el peso de mis errores. Vive y se feliz por ambas. Es lo último que te pido._

_Siempre tuya:_

_Eugenia d´Armilly."_

Al terminar de leer, Luisa arrugó el papel en sus manos, llorando amargamente. Su vida, su carrera y todo cuanto apreciaba en la vida parecía ahora insignificante.

Aun de rodillas, se apresuro a estrechar el cuerpo de su amiga, que había sido colocado en el suelo, a la espera de la llegada de los servicios funerarios, haciéndole la promesa de reunirse pronto con ella.

**FIN**

Esto es lo primero que he escrito de "El Conde de Monte-Cristo" y es que esta historia ha logrado cautivarme bastante. Decidí escribir algo sobre "La mano del muerto" porque deseaba algo más concreto, y es precisamente este libro el que marca la conclusión de la historia (a pesar de que no sea completamente de Alejandro Dumas, aunque las editoriales aleguen lo contrario).

Aun así, este último libro es algo que puede disfrutarse de una manera muy masoquista (jaja al menos en mi caso, ya que soy ferviente admiradora de Edmundo Dantés, y este libro no lo favorece mucho, contando también con el hecho de que sucede desgracia tras desgracia). Pero en fin, ojala les haya gustado este fic. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Gracias y hasta luego.


End file.
